1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein are related to delivery of nondestructive evaluation image files, and more particularly to the automatic conversion of nondestructive evaluation image files for delivery to mobile devices and/or remote communication systems.
2. Related Art
Inspection devices and imaging systems within the field of nondestructive testing have become increasingly complex in recent years. In response to the increasing challenges in digital imaging technology, the American Society for Testing and Materials started developing the Digital Imaging and Communications in NonDestructive Evaluation (DICONDE) standard based on the DICOM standard developed by the American College of Radiology (ACR) and the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA). DICONDE is a standard for handling, storing, printing, and transmitting information in Nondestructive testing/Nondestructive evaluation (“NDT/NDE”, hereinafter referred collectively to as “NDE”) imaging. It includes a file format definition and a network communication protocol. The network communication protocol is an application protocol that uses TCP/IP to communicate between systems. One of the goals of the standard is to make uniform the transferring of NDE images and information between viewing and scanning sources to allow users of different imaging software and/or hardware to share information. DICONDE files can be exchanged between two entities that are capable of receiving image and NDE data in DICONDE format. DICONDE enables the integration of inspection devices, servers, workstations, printers, and network hardware from multiple manufacturers into a Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS) for storing and downloading of digital images. The different devices come with DICONDE conformance statements which clearly state the DICONDE classes they support. DICONDE is quickly gaining popularity among both equipment manufacturers and testing companies.
DICONDE files commonly contain images or image-type data; therefore, they will often be referred to as DICONDE images. DICONDE files may contain media data, such as, video and audio data, or no media data at all. In that case, DICONDE files may contain other test-data or only metadata identifying the originating modality, the operator, or the component being examined. Modality refers to any image generating equipment in NDE imaging, such as, Ultrasound (US), InfraRed Thermography (IR), radiographs, Computed Tomography (CT), Eddy Current, Acoustic Emission and the like.
The type of data and amount of data available in any one DICONDE file varies. A DICONDE file is generally structured using data identifying Component, Study, Series and Instance in that hierarchical order. A Component can be involved in a number of Studies (cases), which in turn may contain a number of Series (examination or inspections), which in turn may contain a number of Instances (files usually containing images). It means that a DICONDE file can be unambiguously identified and fitted into that hierarchy. All DICONDE files contain an identifier for the generating modality. In other words, the identifier will reflect the equipment or location in which the file was originated. The files also contain timestamps pertaining to both the file itself (Instance) and the Series. Using the timestamps and the originating identifier, an image can be unambiguously identified using that data without Component information. In addition, DICONDE file format differs from most other data formats in that it groups information into data sets. For example, a file of an ultrasound inspection actually contains the component ID within the file, so that the image can never be separated from this information by mistake.
Most PACS handle images from various imaging instruments, including US, IR, CT, and the like. Electronic images and reports are transmitted digitally via PACS; this eliminates the need to manually file, retrieve or transport film jackets. A PACS consists of four major components: the imaging modalities; a secured network for the transmission of information; workstations for interpreting and reviewing images; and long and short term archives for the storage and retrieval of images and reports. Combined with available and emerging Web technology, PACS has the ability to deliver timely and efficient access to images, interpretations and related data. PACS breaks down the physical and time barriers associated with traditional film-based image retrieval, distribution and display.
Images and data from NDE imaging equipment has until recently operated largely in the analog domain. A number of limiting features of these systems are problematic in terms of archiving, remote viewing and comparisons with previous tests. Modern imaging equipment outputs digital data making such things more manageable. The remaining problem of interoperability and data communication is being addressed via an initiative based on the medical standard DICOM, currently called DICONDE, for both image file format and network transfers. Since many of the modalities used in NDE imaging are also found in medical imaging, the DICOM standard is ideally suited as a base for a data format and communication protocol in the NDE field.
DICONDE images are generally not readable by consumer image viewers or mobile devices. Therefore, persons and companies wanting to share images struggle with conversion and delivery of these images. A good example is to request a second opinion on ambiguous images from an Ultrasound inspection of a component. The on-site technician finds a flaw but can not determine if the flaw is a defect or within acceptable parameters. He/she would ideally like a second opinion on his/her results while still being on-site and conducting the inspection. This would require the technician to perform a number of separate actions in an effort to transfer the relevant data and contact an expert colleague for a second opinion. Thus, there exists a need for a system and method to enable technicians to share images and communicate information with their colleagues and clients, efficiently, and timely.
A need also exists for a system and method to enable smaller inspection companies to convert, deliver and receive NDE images economically and timely. These facilities usually do not have the technical support-staff or finances to run a full PACS for image archiving and delivery to remote experts for second opinions and consultations. They often resort to using films, or writable CDs which are sent by mail or messenger. This is both slow, environmentally unfriendly and, in the case of using unregistered postal delivery, insecure. The cost of running a PACS is not just paying the licensing fees. Major investments in advanced infrastructure including the surrounding software, hardware, and facility, as well as the cost for educating staff, and the hours spent on administration will add to the cost of running a PACS. These major investments are expensive, therefore, usually out-of-reach for most small businesses.